1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of image display systems such as, but not limited to, aircraft display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fusion algorithms for “fusing” together multiple image data sets generated from enhanced vision systems have been employed to aid and/or enhance a pilot's ability to “see” the scene in front of the aircraft by allowing him or her to view an image of the scene outside the aircraft without actually being able to see the actual scene. Many of the fusion algorithms perform a pixel-by-pixel determination to create a single composite image.
This may be a problem when multiple sensors of an enhanced vision system are used, where unwanted noise may be introduced when data is combined or fused together. Unwanted noise may impede the value of another sensor, thereby compromising the performance of other sensors. As a result, the image presented to the pilot may be compromised, thereby negatively affecting his or her situational awareness gained by his or her ability to see, detect, and/or recognize a runway environment during a period of low visibility.